Sígueme
by Rosalind Marie
Summary: De todas las formas posibles de pasar la navidad, esta es la que menos espereaba. No sólo porque él no es precisamente mi persona favorita, sino que estaré lejos de mi familia. No es la mejor manera de celebrar. O eso pensaba hasta antes de perderme con Hans en medio del desierto, para un intercambio de regalos especial-.Helsa, One-shot, Modern AU.


**Sígueme**

Quiero volver a casa. Quiero volver con mi familia, con lo queda de ella al menos. Con Anna y Kristoff, con Olaf y con Sven. Quiero pasar esta navidad en mi hogar, y ver la nieve cayendo sobre Noruega. No se supone que tardaría tanto en regresar de este viaje. Vine para participar en un curso intensivo de inglés que conseguí en la universidad. Me mandaron a Estados Unidos hace un mes, y esta, se supone, es mi última semana en este país. Salimos de excursión con el grupo, y yo me separé del resto, quedándome sola con Hans, un insoportable estudiante que vino del sur de mi país, en un Estado que no conozco en absoluto. Llevamos horas en un auto rentado deambulando por quién sabe dónde, en medio del desierto de Sonora en Arizona. El calor comienza a descender a una temperatura ligeramente soportable. En una hora anochecerá, la noche será fría.

Veo mi teléfono por enésima vez. No tengo ni una sola barra de señal en el móvil. Me queda un 3% de batería, que se irá dentro de poco, y ya no tendré la música para evitar escuchar lo que este idiota que viene a mi lado dice. Ni siquiera llega señal de radio, estamos perdidos en la nada. Todos los caminos se ven exactamente iguales, las mismas carreteras con el pavimento gastado, las mismas curvas cubiertas de arena ardiente. Uno que otro cactus entre las rocas. Se ve tan estéril, es como estar en Marte. No es la vegetación exuberante ni los bosques de pinos milenarios a los que estoy acostumbrada.

Queda mucho para llegar al poblado más cercano. Es tan pequeño que solo aparece en mapas locales. Y faltan horas para llegar allá. Espero que no nos retrasemos más, no soportaría extender las horas de viaje. Supongo que estará muy oscuro y muy frío para cuando lleguemos, así que asumo que dormiremos en un hostal o una posada, lo que sea que se encuentre disponible. Sólo espero que no tengamos que compartir la cama, ya es mucho compartir la parte delantera del auto.

Dios, lo que daría por una buena ducha y un lugar cómodo donde dormir. Entre Hans y yo podemos pagar un lugar relativamente decente, que tenga al menos esas dos cosas. Falta tanto para eso. Me siento incómoda estando tanto tiempo sentada, quiero estirar las piernas. Pero no es un lujo que pueda darme con la radiación solar en un nivel altísimo. No estoy de humor para quemarme, soy del tipo que en lugar de broncearse, se descascara la piel al exponerse al sol. Parecería una langosta recién cocida.

…y eso es todo. Mi batería murió. Pego la frente a la ventana mientras observo el paisaje. Aun con el aire acondicionado al máximo, siento como si estuviera dentro de un horno. Me sorprende no haberme desmayado hasta ahora. Tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y la tomo, dando un trago a la botella de agua mineral casi vacía. Todavía no estoy tan sedienta como para tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle un poco a mi _querido_ compañero.

No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si nos quedáramos varados a mitad del desierto. Ya fue mucho convivir con él todos los días por unas cuatro semanas. Habiendo dieciséis chicas en este curso, tenía que seleccionarme como blanco predilecto de sus bromas pesadas. E insistió en ser mi compañero cuando nos separábamos en parejas para conocer las ciudades. Como si no fuese suficiente haber compartido el pasillo del hotel y tener que verlo en la mañana, tarde y noche. Uno pensaría que en estos viajes se crean amistades muy fuertes, pero sólo terminé confundida. A ratos me odia, luego intenta coquetear conmigo.

El lado bueno es que me llevé bastante bien con mis _roommates_. Compartimos los cuartos, nos agrupamos de a cuatro chicas por habitación. Quedé en la misma que Rapunzel, Mérida y Moana. Nos organizamos bien, salíamos temprano a recorrer los alrededores y de noche íbamos juntas a las _discos_. Intercambiamos números de teléfono para comunicarnos una vez que vayamos a casa. Es curioso, siento nostalgia por mi hogar y mi familia, pero he disfrutado tanto este tiempo que no siento ganas de volver todavía. Vaya contradicción. La navidad es lo único que me complica, no hemos pasado una navidad juntas mi hermana y yo en años. Desde que fui a un internado a los trece años. Y luego está la universidad. Este año se supone que llegaría a tiempo para estar con Anna, pero nuestra partida se retrasó por las malas condiciones atmosféricas que hay en gran parte de Europa. La tormenta pondría en riesgo nuestras vidas si viajáramos. Moana tiene más suerte que el resto de nosotros, no hay problemas para viajar al Pacífico sur, así que se irá esta noche.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana. En esta parte hay unas cuantas plantas más, arbustos pequeños y algunas herbáceas. Hace tanto calor que veo la sombra de las masas de aire ondear en el suelo. Y estoy casi tan aburrida como para buscarle conversación a Hans. ¿Cómo se supone que pasemos la noche buena y navidad juntos si apenas nos soportamos? De todas las personas, él es una de las que menos pensaría que pasaría esta fecha conmigo. No le odio, no podría… pero no sé qué pensar de él, su trato conmigo es bipolar. Se comporta como un imbécil, y en segundos intenta ser dulce conmigo.

Dios, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Sé que no es únicamente por tenerle a mi lado. Me sucede con mayor frecuencia de la que quisiera. Cuando tengo unos minutos libres, mi mente deriva hacia él. Es tan odioso, tan sarcástico, frío y… _y atractivo._ ¿Qué va a ser de mí? No logro sacármelo de la cabeza. No es justo que sea así, parece un Adonis, hermoso por fuera… y tan idiota por dentro. Con su cabello rojizo tan sedoso y brillante, sus rasgos que parecen tallados en mármol, y esos ojos verdes… hasta que abre la boca y se pierde todo el encanto. Es increíble que aun con esa actitud me gustaría tocar un mechón de su cabello… sólo para saber si es tan suave como parece.

— ¿Pediste algo?—pregunta con esa voz especialmente venenosa suya.

—Además de mi dignidad por estar viajando contigo, nada. Gracias por tu consideración, es un lindo detalle.

—No estarías en este coche a esta hora si supieras ver el mapa.

—O si tu orgullo nos hubiese dejado pedir indicaciones en el último poblado al que pasamos.

—Mujeres y sus indicaciones, quién sabe dónde estaríamos si hubiéramos preguntado a cualquier idiota que se cruzó en nuestro camino.

—Posiblemente estaríamos en un hotel con electricidad y agua potable.

—O podríamos haber terminado dando vueltas en círculos en una ciudad extraña.

—Mejor eso que estar vagando en el desierto. ¿Al menos tienes alguna idea de dónde nos llevas?

—Hay una salida dentro de cuarenta kilómetros, podemos volver a Los Ángeles.

— ¿Cuánto queda?

—Un poco, ¿Puedes calcular la distancia entre Arizona y California?

—Es la última vez que te salgo sola contigo.

—Pues tendrás que aguantar las próximas diez horas.

—Diez, suponiendo que no se te ocurra tomar otro _atajo_.

—Si fuera por ti, tal vez estaríamos en Utah o Nuevo México.

—Pero estaríamos en una ciudad.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Estaríamos perdidos de todas formas.

—Perdidos, fuera de peligro. Acá podría matarnos el calor o la deshidratación.

—No seas melodramática, hay aire acondicionado y agua suficiente para aguantar hasta que lleguemos a una estación de servicio.

— ¿Combustible?

—Para varios kilómetros. ¿En verdad crees que me adentraría en el desierto sin cargar el tanque?

—Pues…

—No respondas. Lo creas o no, puedo ser responsable cuando es necesario.

—Eso espero.

—No nos pondría en peligro, a no ser que fuese necesario.

El silencio entre nosotros en tenso, por causa del choque entre mi preocupación y su arrogancia. Sólo espero que sepa lo que hace. No se ve ni un vehículo, de quedar varados, podrían pasar horas antes de que nos encuentren.

—Luces cansada.

— _¿Tú crees?_ Porque este auto que rentaste es casi tan cómodo como la clase turista de un autobús.

—Intenta dormir un poco, puedo conducir sin copiloto. Si quieres usa los asientos traseros.

—No gracias, prefiero estar consciente si chocas.

— ¿Y con qué demonios voy a chocar? ¿Un cactus? La carretera está vacía en ambas direcciones—suelta el volante por unos segundos, y mi corazón casi se detiene por su culpa.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

—Alcanzo perfectamente a tomarlo antes de que se desvíe—lo vuelve a soltar.

— ¡Para ya! —tomo el manubrio con ambas manos, invadiendo el espacio personal de Hans… Dios esto es incómodo. Estamos demasiado cerca, puedo sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo.

—Relájate, sólo fue un segundo. No lo soltaría si no estuviese seguro de lo que hago.

—Yo _no_ estoy segura de lo que haces.

—Sólo duerme y ya.

— ¿Cómo esperas que duerma conociendo tu manera de conducir?

— ¿Preferirías conducir tú?

—No, pero-

—Entonces sigo yo—me interrumpe.

—Prométeme que no intentarás nada raro. Por favor, maneja con cuidado.

—Elsa-

—Te lo pido, mantendré mi boca cerrada, con la condición de que no hagas nada estúpido ni riesgoso.

— ¿Quién dijo que quería que te callaras?

—Lo supuse, creí que te estaba molestando.

—Es tu voz o el ruido del motor. Y creo que prefiero tu conversación.

—Como quieras.

—Bien. Y… ¿qué quieres que diga?

—No lo sé, sólo distráeme. Necesitaré algo para mantenerme despierto las horas que quedan.

—No soy la persona más entretenida del mundo— _no soy divertida como mi hermana._

—No tienes que entretenerme, sólo habla un poco, de lo que sea.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿qué estarías haciendo ahora si estuvieras en tu casa? Yo… supongo que estaría corriendo de un lado a otro para que todo saliera perfecto. No sé cocinar, pero la decoración es mi especialidad. Y con tanta nieve en las calles, lo más probable es que hiciera esculturas, y un muñeco con mi hermana.

—Probablemente estaría evitando a mis hermanos mayores, salvo dos o tres de ellos.

— ¿Por?

—No tengo muy buenas relaciones familiares. En una familia con hermanos se da mucho la competencia y las rivalidades.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa.

—Yo lo traje como tema de conversación.

—No tenías como saber la clase de familia que tengo, lo hiciste con una buena intención—sonríe de forma penosa.

—Y… ¿por qué tomaste este curso?

—Quería venir a América, ver cómo es Estados Unidos. Saber si era tan fabuloso como lo pinta Hollywood.

— ¿Y qué opinas?

—Sobrevalorado, no se compara con Europa. Pero tiene sus bondades—se encoge de hombros—. Las viñas de California, las playas, los Montes Apalaches… lo único que falta en mi lista de lugares que visitar es Las Vegas y el Pentágono.

—Ni sueñes que te acompañaré a Las Vegas.

—Ya lo sé, eres muy aburrida para eso.

— ¿Y dejarte gastar lo poco de dinero que nos queda en un casino? Jamás pasará.

—Podríamos ganar el doble.

—No. Estamos perfectamente bien así.

— ¿Cuántos días más estaremos aquí?

—Depende de que tan rápido nos saques del desierto.

—No, ¿cuántos días más lejos de Noruega?

—Dependemos del clima, puede que dos días o una semana. No hay cómo saberlo.

—Así que… con cómo vamos podríamos pasar juntos la víspera de año nuevo— _no es cierto, más días con él. ¿Qué habré hecho para recibir este castigo divino?_

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—Oh, vamos. Podríamos volver a la costa y ver los fuegos artificiales. Yo invito.

—Claro, justo después de saltar del Empire State.

— ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer ese día? Porque creo que ver el espectáculo pirotécnico sería más divertido que estar encerrada en la habitación del hotel toda la noche.

—Lo pensaré— _sólo si es que tenemos que quedarnos en este país por más tiempo._

—Hazlo, sería bastante lastimoso ir sólo.

—No creí que tuvieras problemas de confianza en ti mismo.

—No es eso, sólo quiero estar un rato contigo antes de que nos separemos otra vez.

—Me parece que con este desvío ya tenemos más que suficiente tiempo juntos.

—De todas maneras te dejo la invitación—su sonrisa torcida se asoma.

Pasamos siguientes kilómetros en silencio. Llegamos a una gasolinera pequeña, con pocos vehículos. Aprovecho de cargar un poco mi celular en la tienda, además de comprar agua y algunos refrigerios para el camino. También compro un cepillo de dientes de viaje y un sobre de champú. Me cuesta peinar mi cabello, daría cualquier cosa por una ducha. Hans saca algo de dinero en un cajero automático luego de cargar combustible. También compra algo para comer en el camino. Paso al baño antes de partir. Una vez en el auto, vuelvo a colocarme los audífonos. Falta muy poco para que anochezca, el sol está más cerca del horizonte.

Una vez lejos de la estación de servicio, desaparecen todas las muestras de civilización, a excepción de la carretera, unos cuantos faroles en medio y los letreros. Me siento como una antisocial mirando el paisaje con los audífonos puestos y el volumen al máximo.

— ¿Te molestaría mucho si es que pongo música?—le pregunto.

—En absoluto, mientras no sea pop de quinta categoría.

—Pareces un anciano gruñón. Y no, no tengo 'pop de quinta categoría'—desconecto los audífonos y coloco un pequeño parlante que traje dentro de mi bolso. Coloco un playlist de canciones de los '70s-'80s. No se queja, así que lo dejo.

—No creí que fueras del tipo que escucha a Joan Jett o Europe.

—Te sorprendería.

—Así veo. Eres más interesante de lo que crees. Si no fueras tan jodidamente orgullosa, serías justo mi tipo de chica.

— ¿Eso es un cumplido o un insulto?

—Un cumplido. No invitaría a salir a cualquiera.

—Vaya.

—Lo creas o no, me gustas. Espero que no te lo tomes tan mal.

—Me cuesta hacerme la idea.

— ¿Por qué? Eres atractiva, y diferente de otras chicas.

— ¿A cuántas le dices eso?

—Si fueras una chica cualquiera, me acercaría a decirte que me encanta tu cabello o tus ojos y te besaría. Pero como eres tú, si lo hago, probablemente tendré un ojo morado mañana.

—Es posible—me río nerviosa, sé que está en lo correcto. Y una minúscula parte oscura de mí desea que lo intente de todos modos.

—Así que me conformaré con pasar unas horas a solas.

—No te alegres tanto, todavía estoy molesta contigo por traernos hasta acá.

—Hazte la idea, tendremos que compartir una habitación.

—Dormirás en el suelo.

—Era de esperarse, no te atreverías a dormir con un hombre que no conoces. Tu sentido de aventura está muy muerto par eso.

—Se llama tener sentido común.

—Mucho sentido común, y muy poco riesgo. Un toque de peligro de vez en cuanto es emocionante.

— ¿No te basta con el peligro de estar en medio de la nada?

—Otra esa clase de peligro…—me toma un segundo entender lo que insinúa.

—No me voy a acostar contigo.

—No soy tan optimista para pensar en eso contigo.

—Hazme un favor, no comentes tus fantasías conmigo.

—Qué lástima, hay algunas que sé que te gustarían.

—Déjalo ya.

—Tranquila, no te voy a tocar a menos que tú lo quieras.

—Sigue soñando, Westergård.

—Cuenta con ello—le doy un buen golpe en la cabeza con la botella de agua vacía—. ¡Auch! Era una broma, nada más. Te hacen falta clases de manejo de la ira.

—Es culpa tuya, me desesperas.

—Y tú a mí. Estamos varados en el mismo bote sin remos.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana. La puesta de sol sobre Arizona es bellísima. La arena rojiza como el sol, el cielo con un degradado de colores, las siluetas oscuras de la vegetación en contraste. Bajo el vidrio para sentir el viento en mi cars. Mi cabello comienza a salirse de la trenza, así que la desarmo. Me giro para ver a mi compañero, cuyo cabello también se mueve con el viento. Parece uno de esos modelos que salen en avisos comerciales de perfumes o de ropa, con los lentes de sol que se puso y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Dios, es tan guapo. Si fuera sólo por su físico, tal vez accedería a que haga lo que quiera conmigo. _¿Qué me sucede?_ _¿En qué estoy pensando, en ofrecerme así, sólo porque me atrae?_ Desvío la mirada, rogando para que no se diera cuenta de que le observaba, o de lo coloradas que están mis mejillas. La noche se encargará de ocultar ambas dentro de poco.

Comienza a descender la temperatura. No tanto como en mi hogar, pero sí lo suficiente para hacer que me arrepienta de haber dejado mi chaqueta en el último lugar donde nos alojamos. Subo el vidrio nuevamente.

— ¿Tienes frío?—preguntan Hans, encendiendo la calefacción antes de que le conteste.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué—ahora que lo observo mejor, noto que tampoco trajo un suéter o chaqueta para abrigarse.

—Tengo una manta en mi bolso, puedo prestártela si tienes mucho frío.

—No te preocupes. Con esa blusa, la necesitas más que yo—bien punto, me congelaré viva en la noche si es que nos quedamos al aire libre. Con esta falda corta y la blusa semi-transparente no duraré ni cinco minutos afuera durante la madrugada. Dudo que me dé hipotermia, pero el frío será insoportable. Llegando a ese punto, puede que considere dormir con Hans… sólo para mantener el calor.

—Podríamos compartirla—no alcanzo a detenerme antes de pronunciar esa última frase.

— ¿Estás consciente de que tendríamos que abrazarnos para eso?

—No hagas que me arrepienta de habértela ofrecido.

—Sólo me aseguraba.

—Aprovecha nuestros últimos días juntos.

—Tú también. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que me vas a extrañar.

—Odio admitirlo, me acostumbré a tu presencia, y a tus comentarios sarcásticos.

—Y yo a tu apariencia fría y perfecta. Con tu interior más salvaje, podrías ser divertida si te relajaras y disfrutaras del momento.

—No te burles.

—Lo digo en serio. Es más—se sale de la carretera y toma un camino de tierra, adentrándose en las rocas y plantas del desierto. _¿A dónde nos lleva?_ —, ven conmigo.

— ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

—No.

Conduce varios minutos, hasta que perdemos de vista las luces de la carretera. Ruego por que sepa cómo volver. Sigue unos cuantos metros más allá. Luego se detiene.

—Espero que tu manta sea gruesa, la necesitaremos ahora—me dice.

—Me trajiste hasta acá para…

—Ya lo verás. Toma tus cosas y sígueme.

Doy algunos pasos torpes entre las rocas. Hans parece apiadarse de mi manera de caminar, me extiende una mano en la oscuridad para guiarme. La tomo, y enciendo la linterna de mi móvil para no caer y tirarnos a ambos al suelo.

— ¿Falta mucho? —le pregunto.

—Unos diez kilómetros.

— ¡Hans!

—Tranquila, ya casi llegamos.

Subimos a unas formaciones rocosas gigantes, como columnas esculpidas por la erosión del viento. Ahora que nos sentamos y dejamos de avanzar, siento el viento frío en mi espalda. Estamos a varios metros del nivel del suelo, siento algo de vértigo al mirar hacia abajo. Apago la linterna del celular, lo guardo en mi bolso y saco la manta. No envuelvo a ambos, y Hans toma la oportunidad para rodear mi cintura con su brazo. Normalmente protestaría, pero está tan helado, y siento miedo de caerme.

—Ahora, ¿me dirás por qué vinimos hasta acá?

En lugar de responder con palabras, toma mi mentón y gira mi rostro hacia arriba, de modo que todo lo que veo es el cielo. De un negro profundo, con el horizonte azul, con millones de estrellas brillando como nunca, en el firmamento despejado, sin nubes, sin smog, sin luces de la ciudad que opaquen su belleza imponente. Veo un gran cúmulo de estrellas que forman una cinta, y más constelaciones de las que creí que podrían verse desde cierto lugar. La luna creciente brilla como una delgada lámina de plata. Parece como si el cielo estuviese cubierto de diamantes celestes, los más luminosos que he visto en toda mi vida. Es un espectáculo sublime.

—Creí que querrías verlo. Estabas tan ocupada en discutir que no te diste cuenta de lo que te perdías.

—Hans, esto es—El me silencia colocando su índice sobre mi boca.

—No hace falta que lo digas, sólo observa.

Veo su rostro unos segundos, aunque no logro distinguir mucho, el brillo de las estrellas alcanza para ver sus facciones, pero no las tonalidades ni los detalles. Vuelvo a alzar la vista. Es verdaderamente extraordinario. En este momento me alegro de haberlo seguido, de habernos perdido en el desierto. Si no se hubiese desviado dela ruta, jamás habría visto la bóveda negra colmada de estrellas.

Pasamos un largo rato viendo hacia arriba. En algún momento apoyé inconscientemente mi cabeza en su hombro. No parece importarle, de hecho, se ve más cómodo que antes. Así como estamos, cualquier observador externo creería que somos una pareja. Dejo ese pensamiento de lado. Puedo ser indulgente con ambos por una noche. Por noche buena, o por esta navidad, dependiendo de la hora que sea. No me molesto en ver la hora en mi celular, arruinaría el momento. Cierro los ojos un segundo, disfrutando del aire limpio del desierto, y del calor que irradia el cuerpo de Hans.

—Esa es exactamente la Elsa que me gusta, la que se deja llevar un instante, sin quejarse por los riesgos.

—Bien.

—Bueno, feliz navidad—saca de su bolsillo una pequeña pulsera plateada con dijes. Hay unas pequeñas rosas, esferas de cristal y algunos copos de nieve. Es muy hermosa. Le extiendo mi mano y él la hace rodar desde mis dedos, hasta colocarla alrededor de mi muñeca. Nunca pensé que él haría algo así. Supongo que pasé mucho tiempo buscando sus defectos, en lugar de ver su lado positivo.

—Hans, es preciosa—él me regala una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas, y yo le sonrío en respuesta, de forma sincera, libre de sarcasmo y burla—. Me sorprendiste mucho, gracias.

No se me ocurrió comprarle un presente, y mucho menos pensé que él me tendría uno guardado. Pero sé que es lo que podría gustarle de regalo. Reúno todo el valor posible, cierro los ojos y tomo su rostro entre mis manos, para sellar sus labios con los míos. Se queda helado por unos segundos. Luego me responde, devuelve el beso. Lento, dulce, cálido, gozando cada segundo. Y yo intento hacer lo mismo, me dejo guiar por lo que quiero. Además, besa mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Feliz navidad—susurro suavemente, con su boca a milímetros de la mía.

* * *

 **A/N:** Feliz navidad atrasada XD bueno, en Honolulu y Hawái aún es 25 de diciembre, sigue contando como regalo para mis lectores.

Espero les gustara, es algo corto, no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer algo elaborado T.T

Creo poder actualizar 'Til Måneskinn' antes de que sea 2017... llevo 3500 palabras, pero no prometo nada.

En fin, no duden en marcar como favorite, o dejar un review (su review es mi sueldo... okno XD), reponderé pronto a todos los que comenten o hayan comentado alguno de mis fics. Bye, ¡felices fiestas! y para los ateos, ¡feliz día libre!


End file.
